Senior & Karet Penghapus
by Leehan
Summary: Hunkai Couple - Sudah pernah ku post di facebook. Sedikit inspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi dengan ending khayalan. -Cuma kisah senior dan junior. Junior suka senior kan pasaran ? haha


Senior dan Karet Penghapus

Oh Sehun, siswa tingkat dua dengan senyum menawan itu selalu bisa menjerat hatiku. Wajah yang bagaikan tiruan dewa itu selalu bisa membuatku memerah malu lalu melarikan diri.

Aku masih teringat saat pertama melihatnya . Aku hanya salah satu dari sekian ratus siswa baru dan juga salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang terpesona olehnya. Sedang Sehun adalah satu-satunya panita penerimaan siswa baru yang terlihat bersinar dimataku.

Acara penyambutan memang tidak begitu menarik tapi acara pentas seninya benar-benar memukau. Oh Sehun yang terlihat kalem itu penuh bakat . Ia menyanyi, bermain alat musik dan juga menari. Meski aku duduk di barisan depan, sama sekali tidak terpikir akan terlihat olehnya dan memang ia pun tidak sekalipun melihatku.

Bulan-bulan pertama di sekolah yang sama hanya kulalui untuk memperhatikannya. Aku senang melihatnya berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, aku memperhatikan bahwa Sehun tidak setenang dan sekalem kelihatannya. Ia begitu lepas bertingkah konyol bersama teman-temannya.

Sebuah kebetulan di semester dua bahwa kami berada di kelas yang bersebelahan. Aku bersyukur bisa lebih leluasa memperhatikannya. Dan kebetulan lainnya beruntun terlihat . Komputer yang sama di setiap lab atau ruang kesenian yang bersebelahan dengan ruang kumpul anak palang merah.

Kebetulan yang paling membahagiakan untukku adalah duduk di meja yang sama dengannya. Meskipun hanya tujuh hari ujian kenaikan kelas.

Hari pertama begitu kaku . Meski Sehun terus tersenyum tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa membalasnya . Bagaiman bisa membalasnya jika nanti ia bisa melihat wajah merahku ?

Hari-hari selanjutnya aku tau fakta bahwa ia hanya pandai di mata pelajaran matematika. Aku juga lebih pandai di matematika tapi aku tidak seburuk Sehun dalam pelajaran lainnya. Sehun suka sekali duduk gelisah di kursinya lalu diam-diam meminta bantuan teman-temannya. Apa yang kulakukan saat itu? Menunggunya selesai dan menutupi kegiatannya dengan badanku dari pengawas. Apa Sehun sadar yang kulakukan ? Entahlah.

Di hari terakhir ujian Sehun duduk lebih gelisah dari biasanya . Ini pelajaran sejarah, apa sejarah kelemahan terbesarnya? "Pinjamkan aku rautanmu." "Penghapusmu mana?" "Pinjam penghapusmu lagi" berulang kali Sehun meminjam karet penghapusku untuk mengganti jawabannya. Sehun memang suka meminjam alat tulisku waktu itu.

Aku menunggu Sehun selesai seperti biasa. Tapi saat itu lebih lama dari biasanya. Aku ragu meninggalkannya, tapi kulihat ia mulai serius mengerjakan sisa soalnya dan dengan tenang menjawab. Aku sedikit lebih bersabar dan ketika ia sudah sampai di soal terakhirnya , aku memutuskan pergi lebih dahulu.

Seminggu itu adalah seminggu yang indah selama bersekolah disana. Aku seolah dapat keberanian berdiri lebih dekat dengannya di awal semester tiga, meski jika terlalu dekat aku akan segera melarikan diri menjauh.

Tapi perlahan aku berjalan mundur. Sehun itu populer dengan begitu banyak penggemar, sedang aku hanya siswi biasa. Dan aku tidak lagi memperhatikannya sejak ia dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan teman seangkatannya.

Aku mulai menyibukkan diri dengan belajar dan kegiatan palang merahku . Aku mencoba tidak perduli meski Sehun berada benar-benar didekatku.

"Hei kau yang waktu itu kan?" aku menegakkan bahu menatap orang yang bicara padaku itu. "Iya senior." Oh Sehun duduk disebelahku sambil tersenyum. "Apa kau ingat penghapusmu masih padaku?" Kupikir Sehun tidak ingat tapi ternyata ia ingat tidak menggembalikan penghapusku dihari terakhir ujian waktu itu. "Kau boleh menyimpannya Senior. Saya permisi kembali ke kelas" Aku tidak perduli penghapusky dikembalikan atau tidak, itu bukan benda yang mahal lagipula. Aku hanya ingin tidak berdekatan dengannya, melupakannya.

Di semester empatku, berita Sehun putus dari kekasihnya menyebar. Aku begitu senang mendengarnya. Sehun seharusnya fokus karena sebentar lagi ia akan ikut ujian akhir untuk kelulusannya. Tapi tidak lama Sehun malah mendekati teman sekelasku. Aku tau Sehun populer tapi aku tidak tau ia seorang playboy yang cepat sekali berpindah hati. Aku begitu kesal saat ia sering datang kekelasku bukan belajar untuk ujian malah bersenda gurau dengan teman-temanku.

"Namamu Jongin kan ?" Sehun berdiri didepan mejaku saat siswa kelasnya datang kekelas kami meminta dukungan untuk ujian akhir mereka. "Ya senior." jawabku pelan. Kupikir ini hari-hari terakhirku melihatnya jadi kuberanikan menatap wajahnya dan balas tersenyum.

"Tentang penghapusmu, aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya sekarang. Aku membutuhkannya untuk ujian nanti?" Sehun menatapku ragu. "Tidak apa-apa Senior, kau boleh memilikinya. Semangat dan semoga sukses dengan ujiannya." Aku beri ia satu senyuman lagi. "Terima kasih" Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk ku jabat. Saat itulah pertama kalinya kami bersentuhan.

Hari-hari selanjutnya terasa begitu sepi karena siswa tingkat tiga sudah tidak lagi perlu kesekolah. Siswa tingkat tiga hanya perlu datang di hari wisuda dan beberapa hari lain untuk mengurus berkas kelulusan. Hari-hari lebih terasa sepi saat aku sadar tidak bisa mendengar Sehun bernyanyi lagi, melihat tariannya atau memandang senyum menawannya.

Kupikir hari wisuda adalah kesempatan terakhirku melihat Sehun. Tapi Oh Sehun tidak datang di acara wisuda itu. Bunga karanganku akan berakhir sia-sia. Bungaku kubawa pulang kembali. Ini untuk Sehun tidak seharusnya berakhir kubuang.

Ada apa dengan Sehun ? Kenapa ia tidak datang ? Kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Menatap sekitar sambil berpikir, sampai mataku menangkap kotak asing yang berada di meja belajarku. Aku tidak pernah memilikinya sebelumnya

Kotak itu berwarna cokelat dan besar. Ketika kuperhatikan tidak ada nama penggirimnya jadi kuputuskan untuk membukannya.

Ada sekitar 10batang cokelat dan bunga. Ada boneka anak lucu yang masih rapi dalam kemasan. Ada tujuh novel dan satu buku lainnya. Ada sweater lucu berwarna peach. Ada beberapa CD musik dan film.

Dari sekian banyak barang didalamnya yang menarik hanyalah sepucuk surat dan kotak kecil lainnya. Siapa pengirim kotak ini ? Apa ia salah kirim ?

Aku ragu membuka kotak kecil dan surat itu. Bagaimana kalau benar sang pengirim salah alamat? Jadi kuputuskan untuk membuka kotak kecil itu saja, karena isi surat itu adalah milik sang penerima yang sesungguhnya.

Kotak kecil itu berwana peach .

Tidak berat .

Ada pita kecil disana.

Dan isinya adalah penghapusnya yang hampir setahun ada pada Sehun.

Sehunlah sang pengirim dan penerimanya adalah aku.

Aku rasanya ingin menangis mengingat Sehun yang tidak hadir hari ini.

Surat dari Sehun itupun akhirnya kubuka.

Hai Jongin,

Aku tidak tau akan memulai dari mana.

Mungkin lebih baik kukatakan langsung padamu, tapi aku harus segera berangkat ke Jepang.

Jongin,

Aku ingin kau tau kalau aku menyukaimu.

Sejak awal kau masuk sekolah.

Aku memperhatikanmu, aku tau kau juga memperhatikanku. Tapi aku terlalu bingung bagaimana mendekatimu.

Kau tau betapa senangnya aku bisa duduk semeja denganmu saat ujian kenaikan kelas, aku sangat sangat senang meski aku malu karena kau akhirnya tau aku begitu bodoh.

Dari sana aku mulai mendekatimu, apa kau tidak sadar?

Tapi setelah itu kau menghindariku.

Jongin waktu itu aku berpacaran hanya ingin memastikan kau benar menyukaiku tidak. Dan responmu sedikit membuatku kecewa. Kenapa kau begitu tenang saat itu?

Jadi kuputuskan mendekati temanmu agar aku lebih tau banyak hal tentangmu.

Semua yang ada di kotak ini adalah hadiahku untukmu, Jongin. Aku ingin memberikannya untukmu tapi kau bersikap dingin padaku.

Cokelat-cokelat yang sering dimakan teman-temanmu itu seharusnya untukmu, tapi aku takut memberikannya jadi kuberikan untuk teman-temanmu saja.

Saat aku pulang sekolah aku sering lewat toko buku, kau suka buku fantasi jadi aku beli beberapa yang juga tidak bisa kuberikan langsung.

Kau suka film Action kan? Aku beli beberapa yang kupikir bagus dan ingin kutonton bersamamu.

Jongin, jika kau sedang tidak bisa tidur karena imsomniamu itu , coba dengarkan CD musik yang kuberikan untukmu. Itu musik klasik yang menenangkan. Atau kau biasa menggunakannya untuk berlatih ballet.

Maaf aku pernah mencuri lihat saat kau sedang berlatih ballet.

Tapi sungguh, kau benar-benar indah.

Mengenai musik, di salah satu buku kirimanku itu adalah lagu buatanku untukmu.

Aku ingin memainkannya untukmu tapi aku perlu segera berangkat ke Jepang untuk mendaftar kuliah.

Dan untuk penghapusmu, terimakasih. Ia penghubung pembicaraanku denganmu. Maaf menahan penghapusmu begitu lama. Jika kukembalikan cepat maka aku tidak punya bahan untuk kubicarakan denganmu.

Jongin,

Kau sangat cantik saat tersenyum maka tersenyumlah.

Aku sangat bahagia melihatmu tersenyum.

Jongin,

Saat aku kembali dari Jepang , aku berjanji tidak akan jadi pengecut seperti ini.

Aku akan datang padamu dan mengatakan aku menyukai secara langsung.

Sampai saat itu tiba, bisakah kau menungguku pulang dan kita akan berkencan setelahnya ?

Jongin,

Hubungi aku yaa ..

oohsehunkji1401

Aku menyukaimu...

Jongin benar-benar di buat terkejut.

Buru ia ambil laptopnya lalu mengirim email untuk Sehun.

From : kjongin1204

To : oohsehunkji1401

Subject : Aku menunggu

Sehun senior,

Terimakasih hadiah-hadiahnya, aku sangat menyukainya.

Sehun senior, selamat atas kelulusannya.

Kau harus hidup baik dan belajar giat agar bisa cepat pulang.

Aku menunggu kecan bersamamu Sehun senior.

Jongin memerah malu setelah menekan tombol send .

####end#### :)


End file.
